In a casino or the like, attempts have been made to prevent various frauds. The casino includes a surveillance camera for surveiling the fraud, and prevents a fraud by detecting a fraud in a game, or a fraud due to collection or paying of chips, different from a win or lose result, from an image obtained by the surveillance camera.
On the other hand, it is proposed that a wireless IC (RFID) tag is applied to each of the chips in order to recognize the numbers or the total amount of bet chips, and thus, the amount of chips is recognized.
In a card game monitoring system described in WO 2015/107902 A, whether or not chips placed on a gaming table are collected or paid as a win or lose result is determined by performing image analysis with respect to the movement of the chip, and thus, fraud monitoring is performed.
An object of the invention is to provide a novel system managing a game in a casino.
One aspect of the invention is a game management system managing a casino game performed in a plurality of tables in casino facilities, the system including: a camera obtaining an image by capturing bet gaming tokens; an information processing device specifying a betting amount on the basis of the type and the number of gaming tokens in the image by specifying a betting target on the basis of a position of the gaming token in the image; a game result determination device determining a game result of the casino game; a calculation device calculating a profit of a casino manager for each table and each game of the plurality of tables, on the basis of the betting target, the betting amount, and the game result; and a recording apparatus recording the profit.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.